


Matching Colors

by osirismind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Writer Theo, artist Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/pseuds/osirismind
Summary: Don’t say anything stupid, he warns himself,you’ve got this. He takes Theo’s hand into his, a firm but not ungentle grip, shakes it quickly before he lets go of it again. “Liam… That's my name. Nice to meet you, Theo. And actually Corey hasn’t told me about you,” he introduces himself and turns towards where Corey had been standing just seconds ago, his eyebrows raise in confusion, but it takes him only a moment until he spots him on the dancefloor, back to dancing with Mason, and he even dares to wink at Liam.Swiftly, he realizes that he just got set up with a complete stranger, without even having given his consent. The betrayal almost hurts if he wasn’t proud of his friends for surprising him like that, and honestly Theo isn’t the worst guy to get set up with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've debated about posting this or not because this story might be confusing... But people that know me or my writing are probably used to my weird brain by now.
> 
> Also, English is not my native language and this is not beta read, so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy the madness!

_It will be fun_ , Mason had said, _it’s better than being home alone _. And Liam had believed him, had once again let Mason convince him to come along. Now, he regrets all his life choices. Now, he would rather be home alone and binge-watch any show on Netflix until he falls asleep in his very cozy bed. But sadly that’s not reality. No, reality is being surrounded by horny teenagers that rub against each other on the dance floor of the club that just opened recently and that is supposed to be fun as Mason had told him. It isn’t fun though. None of this is fun.__

_____ _

Maybe there had been a time when Liam had been one of the horny teenagers, when he had been one of the teenagers that made out in the dark corners of the club, but Liam isn’t this person anymore. He had found a girlfriend, broken up with her, gotten a boyfriend, broken up with him as well, then he had taken a break from this whole relationship thing and had started to take life more seriously. Mason had tried to set him up with some people for a while but he had given up on it eventually. Though, in the process his best friend had found a really cute boyfriend.

_____ _

Corey had been meant to go on a blind date with Liam in the first place but when his mom had grounded him for getting into a fight with one of his classmates, Mason had had to go on the date instead. Liam had never seen his best friend happier than since he had started dating Corey. They are so in love, almost disgustingly in love, and you can barely see them separated; the cliché of a cute couple that is meant to be. 

_____ _

Secretly, Liam is kind of jealous of them, wants it for himself, because as chill as his break is- no responsibilities, no one he has to make plans with, being on his own and concentrating on himself- he low-key misses all these things. The connection with another person, the dependency, having someone to talk to, the loving touches here and there, having someone to cuddle up with, someone that he can ask how their day was, someone to love and to be loved, and he doesn’t care that he sounds like a hopeless romantic, because, cards on the table, he is one indeed.

_____ _

That’s why his previous relationships had ended. They hadn’t been about love and a deeper connection; it had been more like a fun thing for in between and that’s not what he’s searching for. But now isn’t the time to grieve, not when he’s currently sitting at the bar of the club with his bottle of water standing in front of him. He doesn’t dare to touch any kind of alcohol, never had, not with an alcoholic as his biological father and especially not while he still takes his medicine for his so called “Intermittent Explosive Disorder” that doesn’t mix well with alcohol. 

_____ _

He takes a glance over his shoulder to his friends that are busy dancing; bright smiles are drawn on their faces and their hips move perfectly to the beat playing through the speakers. Suddenly, they part and Corey walks towards the entrance of the club, throwing an arm around the shoulder of a person that’s standing there, turned, so that Liam can only see their back. A hot back as Liam notices. The person, a man, Liam assumes, has broad shoulders and the shirt he’s wearing fits him like a second skin, the back muscles visible even through the fabric and muscled arms- that should be illegal, Liam thinks- hang on each of his sides. So, yeah, definitely a hot back and when the guy turns around Liam spits out the water he had just been sipping on, almost falling from his chair by the shock the guy caused him, though he grips the rim of the counter in the very last second, steadies himself and sets back upright on the bar stool.

_____ _

This guy can’t be real. No one looks this good. His back is already hot but the guy in his whole glory can’t be from this world. He should get arrested for attacking poor boys that grieve at the bar. Strands of brown hair fall on his forehead that he puts back in place with an easy hand gesture, vibrant green eyes glance around the club, not judging, simply observing, full lips are tugged into a slight smile, it has something warm and welcoming, his long fingers scratch on the stubbles that cover his defined jawline, the way he does it would look self-conscious if he wasn’t surrounded by an aura of confidence, curiosity and something secretive, perfectly describable as the colors orange and dark green, Liam thinks, which makes the guy interesting and Liam eager to get to know him.

_____ _

As if the universe had listened to him for the first time, hot guy and Corey make their way over to him, suddenly, thoughts about how his hair look or if he has any stains on his clothes cross his mind. Normally, he doesn’t care about such things, finds it unnecessary to give much thought to it, but his brain runs fast-circuit, even faster than the others approach him. 

_____ _

All of a sudden, hot guy stands in front of him, his hand outstretched for Liam to take it, and his features have something welcoming, almost seem warm due to the easy smile that's drawn on his lips. “I’m Theo. Corey probably already told you about me.” And of course the guy, Theo apparently, has to have a deep voice as well, one that is made for listening to it, one of those voices that lull you to sleep, tells your kids the best bedtime stories, and that with no doubt sounds even better all raspy and still thick of sleep. So far, Theo is what not even his imagination could come up with, a dream come true and so much more. Fingers crossed that his personality is just as beautiful as his appearance.

_____ _

_Don’t say anything stupid_ , he warns himself, _you’ve got this _. He takes Theo’s hand into his, a firm but not ungentle grip, shakes it quickly before he lets go of it again. “Liam… That's my name. Nice to meet you, Theo. And actually Corey hasn’t told me about you,” he introduces himself and turns towards where Corey had been standing just seconds ago, his eyebrows raise in confusion, but it takes him only a moment until he spots him on the dancefloor, back to dancing with Mason, and he even dares to wink at Liam.__

________ _ _ _ _

Swiftly, he realizes that he just got set up with a complete stranger, without even having given his consent. The betrayal almost hurts if he wasn’t proud of his friends for surprising him like that, and honestly Theo isn’t the worst guy to get set up with.

________ _ _ _ _

Slowly, he turns back around, expecting eyes meet his, lips curl up in a way that can only be identified as amusement, and the light frown rounds up the perfect picture that represents pure curiosity. "So-" they start out of one mouth, though, cut themselves off directly again and while Liam giggles Theo lets out a light-hearted chuckle, one of the most beautiful sounds Liam has ever heard.

________ _ _ _ _

The dark haired boy gestures for him to speak up first. "So, where did you move here from?" Liam voices the question that comes to his mind first; the bright smile not leaving his lips, still, and he doubts that it would for the rest of the evening, maybe night. There is something about the other boy that lightens up the room, but at the same time dims the light a bit. He can't explain why it feels like that, especially because the two sides are so opposite, but they still fit together like puzzle pieces, building a beautiful picture that causes interest, at least Liam feels that way. He finds it fascinating, is immediately drawn to the other guy.

________ _ _ _ _

"Yeah," he replies, "I’ve lived here till I was 10 and then I moved away with my family. But now I'm back. You go to college here as well?” The answer is short, causes Liam to wonder if the secretive part is the unspoken one, and he can't help but think that the question he added behind might have gotten used purposefully, to distract Liam, so that he doesn't have to talk too much about himself.

________ _ _ _ _

But there could also just be his overanalyzing madness speaking and the guy is actually pretty normal, just another average guy that goes to the gym regularly, plays video games in his free time, cares about what clothes he wears and gets drunk on most weekends, though, he can't help but hope that there's more behind the pretty face than you think at first sight.

________ _ _ _ _

Suddenly, he realizes that he must be staring, once again, zoned out, in his own world that is his overanalyzing brain with his ridiculously fast train of thoughts while he loses track of time and a sense for what's reality.

________ _ _ _ _

He realizes that he left Theo's question unanswered and now that he thinks about it the other boy looks older than him, probably around the age of his former neighbor Scott who had left to go to college a few of years ago. "Yes, I'm in my second semester. No offense, dude, but you seem too old to be a freshman," Liam voices his thoughts and raises an eyebrow questioningly.

________ _ _ _ _

Just for a second, something changes in Theo's expression, for this quick moment, almost not recognizable, but Liam would swear that he had seen it. Though, as fast as it had appeared it is gone again, the smirk that seems to be plastered on his face back in place. 

________ _ _ _ _

"You're right, I'm too old. I'm already 21, but I'm in my second semester as well, and I transferred here, so I’ll just start where I left off at the college I last went to. I had to start college later than other people because of personal reasons," he says nonchalantly.

________ _ _ _ _

Personal reasons means that he doesn't want to talk about it and definitely even less to a complete stranger, Liam thinks. Changing the topic sounds like a better plan but, honestly, he has no idea how people make conversation. He's never been the one to chit chat with others, the one that initiates interesting conversation, and he has always been glad that Mason is that kind of guy. Though, now he is stuck in this situation with this breathtaking guy whose eyes rest on him and reflect the colors of the lights above them, they spark up and the colors mix with his green irises perfectly. Theo's expression, however, tells him that he's obviously waiting for him to say something, eyebrows slightly raised, a smile tugs on his lips and his arms are crossed in front of his chest, the muscles even more visible now. And Liam feels more uncomfortable with every second that pasts.

________ _ _ _ _

"So, this got awkward very easily," Liam tries and he bites on his lower lip nervously, a habit that sure isn't good, causing his lips to get chapped, but at some point he had stopped caring.

________ _ _ _ _

Theo lets his gaze rest on him for a couple of seconds before his eyes drift over the rest of the club again. "I'm not used to this either," he says eventually, “I don’t go to parties. Like, ever. I don’t even drink and I think I’m the worst dancer ever. And when I got in here you sat at the bar and you seemed just as uncomfortable as I felt.” Liam is genuinely surprised by Theo’s straightforwardness but he appreciates it a lot since most people either lie straight to your face or don’t voice their thoughts at all, so this is really refreshing, finding someone who is just as honest as he is, even though a voice in the back of his mind reminds him that Theo had avoided the topic of the reason for him moving away and back here years later. Yet, he gets it, everyone has their secrets and no one opens up to a person they just met.

________ _ _ _ _

Still, Liam’s eyebrows furrow when Theo’s words sink in. “Honestly, I took you for the average guy that looks good, very good actually, gets drunk on the weekends, goes to the gym on a regular basis and just enjoys life until adulthood comes back at you and requires responsibility and independency,” he voices his confusion, not scared to be open with the other boy since Theo had been so straightforward himself.

________ _ _ _ _

“You think I’m good looking?” Theo asks, smirking.

________ _ _ _ _

Liam’s eyes, for once, leave the other boy’s, drift around the club, looking at everybody but Theo, wondering if he just flirted with him. It’s not like he doesn't know how to flirt, he just hasn't done it in a while, a long while. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I mean… yeah,” he says awkwardly, immediately feeling the urge to facepalm himself, though, he tries to cover it up with a bright smile that crawls on his face almost by itself.

________ _ _ _ _

The green eyed boy chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re adorable,” his tone is soft and Liam can promptly feel his cheeks heating up, ducking his head to hide the blush, nevertheless, he knows that the tips of his ears betray him. When he looks up again his eyes travel from the fond smile up to the vibrant green irises that now seem a little darker, almost gray. 

________ _ _ _ _

Theo cranes his neck and throws a look into the direction were Mason and Corey are dancing, their bodies glued together and their hips move in a steady rhythm, obviously unaware of their surroundings and caught up in each other. He smirks and then takes his eyes away from them and they settle on a spot behind Liam, purposefully not on the other boy. “So, now that we’ve discovered that neither of us is a party person you’d like to leave?” His confidence is slipping with every word he says and he’s not used to a lack of it. 

________ _ _ _ _

Liam, though, doesn’t seem to notice it and throws a brilliant smile at him, beaming. “I’d love to, Sparkles,” he admits and takes Theo’s arm to drag him towards the exit, acting like an excited puppy. Theo can’t help but chuckle and wonder what he’s gotten himself into. And did Liam seriously just call him by a pet’s name?

________ _ _ _ _

“Wait- why Sparkles?”

________ _ _ _ _

The other boy just cranes his neck and winks in the most ridiculous way at him. Winking in a Liam kinda manner apparently means squeezing both his eyes together and Theo can’t keep himself from laughing at the sight of it. He definitely needs to teach him how to do it right; it has to wait for another time though. Hopefully there will be one, Theo thinks.

________ _ _ _ _

Once they’re outside Liam lets go of his arm and looks up and down the street before his eyes settle back on Theo, seem to search for something and apparently he finds it, judging by the way his lips curl up into the fond, almost innocent looking, smile that’s really affecting and makes it hard to take your eyes off of the expression, causes you to feel like you’re in some kind of trance. Especially when the sun catches him so perfectly and the illuminating light dances around him like it only shined for him.

________ _ _ _ _

“Where to?” Liam asks curiously.

________ _ _ _ _

Theo simply shrugs. “I’m the new guy, so you’re the one in charge here. But I’d like to go get some food first.”

________ _ _ _ _

Liam nods, “What’s your favorite food?” The second the words leave his mouth he jumps forwards and presses his palm on Theo’s mouth, preventing him from saying anything. “Sorry,” he says, “I wanna take a guess.” He removes his hand quickly, afraid that he might have crossed a line, but doesn’t have time to bother since his thoughts already travel to the variety of foods there are.

________ _ _ _ _

“Give me a hint, sweet or savory?” the blue eyed boy demands. 

________ _ _ _ _

Theo laughs lightheartedly, completely fascinated by the sudden change of Liam’s mood. First, he had been sitting at the bar, looking way to uncomfortable for Theo’s taste, so he’s glad that he could help Liam’s mood to lighten up, and now he’s full of life, a sunny smile on his lips and he also acts like the embodiment of the sun. This guy seems to be a mystery, can go from uncomfortable to self-conscious to anticipated, and Theo loves every bit of it, already. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I’ve got a sweet tooth,” he admits eventually and tears his eyes away from Liam before the other boy can catch him staring, lets them drift over the groups of people standing in front of the club, most of them either tipsy or already drunk, carefree expressions drawn on their faces, an aura of pure joy surrounding them, caused by their free minds and their lives that hold so many possibilities, the unknown future still in the back of their minds, so that they live in the moment, are present in it and want to enjoy every bit of it. Or they just got drunk and don't even think about such things, didn't give a second thought to their actions, not like he does. He probably interprets too much into other people’s actions, but for a second he got lost in it, in his twisted mind.

________ _ _ _ _

When he turns back to Liam, the boy’s face expresses pure curiosity and Theo wishes for him to ask the question that’s drawn on his face so clearly, visible to everyone’s eyes, or maybe only to his because the other people probably don't pay enough attention, are not observant enough, care too little about such things. Although, Liam doesn't voice his thoughts, clears his throat instead before his lips curl into a shy smile, the one he had thrown him when their eyes locked for the first time that night. And when the tips of his ears redden Theo thinks that this guy must be the most adorable and gorgeous creature on this whole planet. They’ve barely talked so far, they literally just met, but he already knows that this boy will be the end of him and it’s just as thrilling as frightening.

________ _ _ _ _

“Oatmeal,” Liam says and judging by the confidence in his tone he’s pretty satisfied with his answer. “You seem more like a breakfast person,” he adds.

________ _ _ _ _

Theo is pretty impressed by the accuracy of Liam’s conclusion. He can’t help but wonder if Liam just took a wild guess or if he can read people easily, same as Theo can, secretly wishes for the latter, hopes for them to have something in common. Something bigger than not being a party person. 

________ _ _ _ _

“My favorite food is Oatmeal indeed and I prefer breakfast over other meals,” he confesses, still shocked, “How did you know?” He voices the questions that orbits his thoughts.

________ _ _ _ _

Liam simply shrugs. “I had this feeling, I’d say.” Then, he obviously loses interest in the topic and goes back to looking up and down the street. Maybe he’s sorting his thoughts and he doesn’t even do it on purpose, Theo thinks. But before he can end his train of thoughts Liam grips his arm again and pulls him across the street. “Come on, Sparkles. I know where to go to,” the excitement finds its way back to his voice. 

________ _ _ _ _

“And when will you tell me why I’m Sparkles?”

________ _ _ _ _

Liam doesn’t even bother to answer his question, not even with another ridiculous wink, just keeps walking across the street. Though, when they reach the walkway on the other side of the street he turns around, apparently a little too abruptly because he topples over and Theo has to catch him by putting his arms around his upper body and lift him up again, so that he stands with his feet on the ground again- hopefully safely this time.

________ _ _ _ _

“Attention, Clumsy. I don’t wanna go to the hospital tonight,” he teases him.

________ _ _ _ _

Liam stares at him, gaping. “Did you just call me clumsy?”

________ _ _ _ _

Theo shrugs and smirks. “When I’m Sparkles then you’re Clumsy. Aren’t we the perfect duo?” He winks, knowing that it looks better than when Liam does it, turns around and leaves the still gaping boy behind. “Chop chop, Clumsy. I’m hungry and you promised me some good food,” he calls over his shoulder.

________ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

“Take away?” Theo raises an eyebrow. “I thought we wanted to go to a diner to sit down and eat?”

Liam shakes his head vehemently. “I never said such things. Also, you need to trust me on this. You said I’m your guide after all, Sparkles,” amusement clear in his tone. Theo sighs heavily, playful annoyance is written all over his face.

They turn around when the man behind the counter calls their names, announcing that their pizzas are ready. Liam takes them, throws the man a gentle smile and they say their goodbyes before they leave the diner.

The second they’re out Theo tries to steal his pizza box out of Liam’s hands, though, the other boy is faster, already expected the deceitful attack, and runs ahead, hands clasped around the boxes and joyful laughter escaping his lips. “Sparkles, I don’t tolerate such behavior,” he shouts back to Theo.

Theo chuckles, shaking his head. “What? I’m your dog now?” He asks disbelievingly, a faux expression of shock on his face, he even clutches his hand over his heart in a playful and dramatic gesture.

“No, you’re my date,” Liam blurts out, stiffens immediately when he realizes what he just said. “Only if you want to, of course,” he adds hastily. When he sees Theo’s expression change from the playful to shock and then finally settles on amused, he wishes nothing more than to be invisible right now or to disguise like a chameleon, but no magic happens, he stays there, solidified on the spot, in the most uncomfortable situation ever. They just met and he doesn’t even know if Theo might be interested in him, doesn’t even know if Theo is interested in boys at all. He mentally face palms himself. This is why he isn’t made for socializing or leaving his apartment.

Though, Theo beams at him and he slowly starts to loosen up again, dares a smile on his lips before he meets the consuming green eyes. “You’re adorable, Clumsy,” Theo declares for the second time that night, just as soft as the first time, and Liam can feel his cheeks heating up again. “I’d love to be your date,” the dark haired boy continues, almost shy. Apparently there is more behind the facade of confidence, Liam thinks, he hadn’t been wrong.

“Where to next?” Theo asks in an attempt to change the topic.

“I don’t care how often you’ll ask, the answer will always be, it’s a surprise,” he declares in playful annoyance.

Theo rolls his eyes, the bright smile still plastered to his face. “Lead the way then.”

Liam’s fingers are itching with the need to once again take Theo’s arm and drag him along, but he simply clings his hands tighter around the pizza boxes, thinks that Theo might not be comfortable with so much physical contact. For him though, it’s no problem, gives him hope that he might come across as a person that you can be comfortable around, even.

He starts crossing the street, though midway suddenly stops dead in his tracks and turns towards Theo. “How did you get to the club?” He asks out of the blue.

Theo’s eyebrows pinch together. He’s obviously taken by surprise, but he still answers the question, “I drove there. Why?”

“Oh, good. Great even. It means we have a car. The club is our new destination then.” He starts walking again, suddenly realizes that he’s stopped on the street, and heads to the direction they had come from.

Theo starts walking faster, wants to keep up Liam’s pace and when he’s on level with him again, he asks, “What’s been our first destination?”

“Aww, Sparkles, you’ve gotta try harder if you wanna get any information out of me,” Liam says mockingly, amusement lacing his tone, and the brilliant smile even visible in his bright blue eyes.

“Dammit,” Theo murmurs, disappointed that his tactic didn't work. “Can you at least give me a hint?” He tries again, even though he already knows the answer, but he’s not one to give up. Also, he secretly likes the game they're playing and doesn't want it to go to an end yet.

“Okay, only one hint though. It’s got something to do with pizza.” He’s obviously pleased with his answer, judging by his smug expression.

Theo’s scared by his sudden urge to kiss said expression off of his pretty face. No, he’s not falling for a complete stranger, he tells himself, and the lie even sounds very unconvincingly in his own head.

So he goes the easy road, ignores the nagging thoughts, and playfully pushes Liam away, but just to realize in the very last second that they’re on a sidewalk, next to a street on which cars drive, so he hastily pulls him back to his side. Though, now their bodies are even closer than they have been before and it doesn't help in the slightest to keep his thoughts straight.

“Sorry,” he croaks out before he starts walking again, tries to get a head start to prevent Liam from seeing the blush on his cheeks. Though, of course the other boy catches up with him really easily, their shoulders bump together when he reaches him, it’s more like the ghost of a touch, though, it still causes goosebumps to form on Theo’s arms. Fortunately, he had put on a jacket when they left the club, so that Liam can't see them.

The rest of the walk back to the club is uneventful, a comfortable silence settles between them, their arms brush occasionally and every now and then they share glances. It’s like another unspoken game they play, daring the other to look away first whenever their eyes meet. In the end they can't tell who won, and neither of them cares; they simply enjoy the comfortable atmosphere and each other's company.

Eventually, they’re back in the parking lot of the club and Theo heads to a truck that must be his, and opens the door on the passenger side.

Liam climbs into the car and when he’s seated he turns to Theo. “What a gentleman you are, Sparkles,” he says.

There is no sign of any mocking in his tone, Theo realizes, and it causes his socially awkward self to take control. He doesn't know how to handle this situation. Something about Liam urges him to play with open cards and let his confidence slip to make place for shyness and awkwardness he always tries to overplay.

In the side mirror he can see his flushed cheeks. He’s never blushed as much as when he’s around Liam, Theo thinks, this guy definitely is something special.

Theo closes the door, corners the car and jumps into his own seat before he starts the engine he throws a last glance at Liam who has a bright smile planted on his lips. They drive off, completely unaware of the calls of Mason and Corey that had just spotted them.

 

 

“Now, can you explain to me why you let me drive us in the middle of nowhere just to walk even deeper into nowhere?”

Liam completely ignores his question and keeps walking on the path in the woods that he had led them to. “We’re are almost there, then you’ll see for yourself,” he finally says when Theo lets out an annoyed huff.

 

 

“Seriously? An abandoned, probably haunted, house? That's what we’re here for?” Theo asks disbelievingly.

“Don’t be so biased. I’m sure you’ll like it,” Liam assures him. “You need to trust me on this. I’ve been here several times before.”

“I don't even know you. How could I trust you? You could be a serial killer that led me all the way out of town to murder me and bury my body in the woods,” Theo jokes, “Or even worse, you could be part of a cult that sacrifices people.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Haha, very funny.”

He takes a few steps forward, though stops again when he doesn't hear Theo following behind. A look back over his shoulder at the boy tells him that Theo’s simply standing there watching the sky above them. The sun is slowly setting and so the sky is covered in strains of different shades of pink and purple, mixing together with the few puffy clouds and creating something deeply beautiful. So pure, fascinating and calming.

The sun says its goodbye, prepares them for the night until it will welcome them with new colors in the morning.

What a beautiful picture, Liam thinks, the color scheme of warm shades inspires him, gives him ideas for a painting. He takes a mental note to remind himself of the idea when he’s back home, when he has brushes and paint to implement his ideas.

On his own, in his atelier, with his ideas orbiting his mind and his brushes coloring the canvas. The calming moment of peacefulness and concentration that lets something settle and bloom in his chest. The passion that rushes through him like the blood rushes through his veins, and the delighting moment of finishing another artwork, is what he imagines now.

And he can’t help but combine his imagination with what’s reality, with the beautiful sight in front of him. The light gives Theo’s face a shimmer, brightens it up, and plays around with the shadows of the trees that dance on his face, drawing patterns on him. The silhouette in the pinkish light becomes a part of it, a part of the artwork that is nature. It seems like he’s born to be exactly that. Be a part of the bigger picture. And maybe he is. Maybe they all are.

They play a role in the movie that is called _life_. Every individual has their impact and every action leads to something bigger, leads to a goal you want to reach. Perhaps that’s what’s meant by destiny. Writing your own story, painting it, drawing it, verbalizing it; whatever you prefer. In the end, all that matters is living your life the best way you can and to pay attention to the little things that are worth living for.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Theo interrupts his inner ramble, and for once Liam is glad to get pulled back to reality.

He needs to listen to his own advice and consume every second of the time he has with Theo, with the guy he just met, who seems to be a complex person, and Liam is ready to explore every single facet if Theo is willing to let him do that. If Theo wants to get to know him as well.

“Yes, it’s magnificent,” Liam agrees and admires the play of colors once again, tilting his head up the way Theo still does.

This time he drinks in the different shades, memorizes them, so that he can fetch them in his atelier again. He wants the painting to look as authentic as possible, though, he already knows that it will give away so much of himself, will make him readable like an open book, when he exposes himself. And he loves the idea of people finding parts of him in his works, loves that he can find other people in theirs. It’s an exchange of unspoken revelations.

He slowly tears his eyes away from the spectacle above them, his gaze drops back on Theo. “Are you ready to explore my favorite place,” Liam asks calmly, his tone is so soft that he almost doesn't recognize it himself, though he can't deny that he likes it. Likes that he’s so comfortable around the pretty stranger.

“Sure, Clumsy. Take the lead.”

 

 

Theo takes Liam’s hand into his own, and the next moment he gets pulled up to where Liam’s kneeling on the roof. He’s a little surprised by the other boy’s strength, not that he doesn't look strong, on the opposite even, due to the muscled arms and the broad shoulders you can already imagine Liam’s strength, though, he’s even stronger than he looks like, especially because he’s not the tallest.

Seconds later he’s sitting next to Liam on the roof of the abandoned building the blue eyed boy had led them to. His eyes are undecidedly switching between watching the setting sun on the sky and the pink light it causes that flickers on Liam’s face, reminding him of the shadows of a lashing fire in a fireplace.

And he can't keep himself from wondering how coincidental it is that they ended up together. How many things could have changed the whole evening. Starts imagining other scenarios and comes to the conclusion that he is right where he wants to be, where he is meant to be.

He has grown to believe that everything happens for a reason, good and bad, and you have to accept whatever gets thrown at you, handle it in the best way possible, even when the situation seems impossible to deal with, you still need to try. There is always a way, you just have to look really closely, and then you’ll reach your goal, you’ll move on, eventually.

“What are you thinking about?” Liam asks curiously. “Sorry, you don't have to tell me,” he adds quickly, probably thinks it was tactless of him to ask such thing.

“It’s fine. But I don't even know what it was.” He says honestly, because he has really forgotten what he had been thinking about. Liam had brought him out of his daydream and all the thoughts had suddenly gotten lost. Though, he assumes that they probably weren't important enough to stay, and so he doesn't pay more mind to them, doesn't even try to remember them, and focuses back on Liam.

The other boy’s eyes are still glued to the sky, but he doesn't seem to be zoned out, simply admires the beautiful view, a carefree smile on his lips, his eyes twinkling, though, the flames are no longer lashing over his face, the sun is too far gone by now.

“What are you thinking about?” Theo is the one to ask now, is curious what this gorgeous boy’s thoughts could be about; and of course he already has got an idea what it could be, plenty actually.

Liam’s gaze slowly drifts over to Theo until their eyes lock. The electric blue practically jolts through his body. “It’s nothing important,” Liam replies, his tone is soft and calm, tells Theo that he seems to be comfortable with the whole situation they found themselves in. And he notices that he likes it, especially after Liam had looked so stressed and uneasy back in the club.

Liam hands him his pizza box with the probably now cold pizza. But when he takes the first bite of one piece it’s still pretty dang amazing. He definitely needs to remember the diner they went to because he might become a regular there.

When he has finished the piece he faces Liam again who is happily munching on his own pizza, his eyes finding Theo’s as if he knows that Theo is watching him, and a smile spreads on his face that makes him look ridiculous with the piece of pizza still in his mouth. Once again, Theo is in awe of how adorable this guy is. A light chuckle escapes his mouth.

“What do you study at college?” He tries to make conversation, but also because he’s eager to find out more about the other boy.

Liam swallows his bite. “Art. First, I also wanted to major in history, but then I decided against it.”

“You’re an artist? That's so cool.” Theo says, “Why did you decide against majoring in history?” He takes another bite of his pizza and lets the deliciousness dance on his taste buds. He doesn't know if the food really tastes that good or if it's just because of the whole situation he has gotten himself into that makes him enjoy the pizza even more.

Liam shrugs. “It just didn't feel right to study it. Don't get me wrong, I love history. I really do, but it’s more like a hobby to learn more about it and remember random history facts,” he explains. “Though, when it comes to art it’s just... suffocating. I get completely lost in it and absorb all the colors and lines, if you know what I mean.”

Theo definitely knows what it feels like, has the same feeling when he's writing, feels the same passion that he can now find represented in Liam’s eyes. The sparkling blue eyes tell him more than any words could.

“I know what you're talking about,” he voices his thoughts. “I’m a writer and I get this feeling almost every time the pen touches the paper or when my fingers almost fly over the keyboard.” A chuckle escapes his lips and is followed by a wide smile that finds its way to his face. He’s happy that there is more the two of them have in common.

Liam’s eyes suddenly glisten with something that he can't quite identify. The corners of his lips curl up a little wider, leaving a brilliant expression on his face, one that’s really affectionate. It’s almost like his whole aura sinks into Theo and lets something bloom in his chest that then further spreads through his body; reminding him of the ivy that’s growing up the walls of the building they’re currently sitting on, giving the abandoned place some life, same as Liam is giving him some happiness after he’d had such hard time in the last couple of years.

“What kind of stuff do you write,” Liam asks eventually, bringing Theo out of the bubble he has once again found himself in.

Theo almost sounds shy when he says, “I mostly write poems, but recently I’ve started writing a story I couldn’t stop thinking about. I don’t know if I’ll ever finish it and I have no idea if it’s any good, but yeah, words are happening.”

It has been a long time since he had last talked to someone about his writing, and he is surprised that Liam is interested in it. But what takes him even more by surprise is that he can suddenly feel his cheeks heating up. Earlier, it has happened already, though two times in one night is really not what he is used to. Liam really is something special and not only because he gives off this calming vibe. Theo doesn’t even know what makes Liam so attractive, sure he’s gorgeous, but aside from that something else seems to make him really fascinating.

“Why are you blushing?” Liam asks, tilting his head to the side in a really adorable manner.

That is definitely not the question that Theo would have expected, but Liam looks so pretty with the shadows casting over his face and the lights of the now almost completely gone sun shining its lasts rays on it, that he can't help but blush even deeper, his face probably coming close to the color of a tomato with the pressure the blood is pumping through it now.

_What is happening? Why does this guy have such an effect on him?_

He’s never been one to crush easily or a believer of love at first sight, still isn't, but this guy seems to throw his whole world upside down, and he doesn't even mind it.

“It’s just that I’m not used to talking about my writing and especially because I don't even know if anyone's gonna read it, and if they do, like it. I don't know. It’s stupid, I guess.”

Suddenly, Liam puts his hand on Theo’s that's resting on his leg. An sympathizing smile on his lips and his eyes so piercing blue that he fears they might look right into his soul.

“Hey, it’s not stupid. It’s not pathetic. I haven't read any of your works, yet, but they're probably great. So, don't talk yourself down. Maybe you’re not one hundred percent satisfied with the results, but let me fill you into a little secret, we’re our own biggest criticizers. I’m not always happy with my paintings, but that doesn't mean they're no good, right? So, be proud of what you create. We’re human beings and we evolve with every day that we spend on this damn planet. You’ll grow, just like the plants around us.”

Theo is speechless. That's definitely not what he had been expecting, not at all. But it is so much better. This guy is the jackpot, and he can't believe that he got the chance to be the one spending this night with him.

“This was the most beautiful thing someone has ever said to me. Thank you.” Theo’s so overwhelmed and all the emotions are even more audible in his tone.

“You’re welcome.”

Liam squeezes his hand before he takes it away again. Theo immediately misses the warmth of it, but keeps his hand on his leg.

They finish their pizza in a comfortable silence, neither of them feeling the urge to say anything, nor even try to make conversation. Theo likes it, likes that they already feel so easy around each other. He can't believe that they literally just met.

But finding people that seem to fit into your life so perfectly just by coincidence is one of the best things that can happen to you, and Theo feels like Liam might be one of them.

 

 

“If you’d wanted to get me out of my pants, then you could have just asked.”

Liam rolls his eyes, but the blush withdraws all effect of it. “You’re just too chicken to do it.”

Theo glares at him. “Getting arrested for public indecency isn’t high on my list of things to do tonight, either.”

Something glistens in the blue eyes and a challenging expression sets on his face. “But doesn't the possibility of getting caught makes it even more appealing?”

“Okay, fuck it. Who cares about rules? Also, it’s night, so no one’s gonna see us, right?” With that he strips down until he is left only in his boxers. Liam who is clothed in the same amount of clothes is standing right next to him.

Theo tries to avoid giving him an once over look, but his mind betrays him and so he takes in the other boy’s broad shoulders, muscled chest and abs. Though, he’s decent enough to not let his eyes trail even further down.

When he looks back up, he sees Liam equally checking him out, not even subtle, though, his cheeks are painted in a beautiful rosy shade that makes his eyes pierce out even more. And Theo doesn't even bother to keep his smirk from growing on his lips.

This time it’s Theo who takes Liam’s arm, slowly letting his hand travel down until their fingers tangle together. Liam looks down at their intertwined fingers and then, together, they walk into the water. It’s warmer than Theo had expected it to be, and Liam’s idea might not have been that bad. Going skinny dipping in a lake in the preserve might sound creepy at first- still does even though he’s doing it right that second- but it’s actually really refreshing. Or maybe he’s just losing his mind.

They take a quick swim, splash water into each other's faces and enjoy themselves. Theo feels like a child again, careless and free. His mind is clear and all the pressure he always puts on himself has gotten lifted off of him.

They laugh and they scream, they fight and they dip each other underwater, playfully. It’s like therapy for his soul. Theo hasn't enjoyed such great company in a long time.

Eventually, they get out of the water, using their shirts to dry themselves off, but their boxes are still damp when they’re finished drying their skin. And it feels very uncomfortable to wear pants over soaked underwear. They put their now damp shirts back on and Theo’s muscles that Liam had examined early are outlined on the fabric, and he definitely doesn't mind it at all.

He practically shakes himself out of his thoughts before they can take the dirty road. Especially because he still doesn't know if Theo is interested in getting to know him in a more than friendly way. It’s not that he doesn't know Theo might have been flirting with him, or that he hasn't see his stolen glances in the corners of his eyes, it’s just that his brain always makes him believe that he sees things differently than other people.

But when Theo is looking at him with that smirk, like he is doing right now, and the moonlight catching him perfectly, he tries to get his hopes high that his brain is not playing tricks on him. Then, he hopes that he has a chance with the mysterious new guy.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“You wanna take a shower?”

Theo smirks. “You wanna get me out of my pants twice a night, Clumsy?”

Liam rolls his eyes. He goes over to his drawer and takes a towel and clothes out it before he throws them at Theo who catches them easily. “Don't use all the hot water.”

“I wouldn't dare.” He walks to the bathroom but before closing the door he throws a wink over his shoulder in Liam’s direction, and Liam isn't sure if it's ridiculous or causes his legs to go weak- probably a bit of both.

Liam sits down on his bed, checking his phone and finding several new messages in Mason, Corey and his group chat.

 **Mason:** Liam, where you at dude?!

 **Mason:** Liam, I can see you. You’ll get some with new guy... *smirk*

Liam snorts at that because he’s pretty sure that nothing's gonna happen between him and Theo. Not yet, at least.

 **Corey:** See, Mason, I told you they're a perfect match. *eyes*

 **Liam:** Guys, relax!

Before he can even type out his next message several new ones arrive. He laughs when he sees that it’s just Mason and Corey being over dramatic, yelling about how relieved they are that he’s still alive.

He sends back a quick “You’ll get all the details on Monday. I have to go.” and then puts his phone back into the pocket of his pants.

His thoughts immediately drift back to Theo and he still can't believe what he’s gotten himself into. This is definitely not what he had expected of this night. Normally, when Corey and Mason convince him to go out with them, he sits at the bar for some time, sipping on his water occasionally, even avoiding to make conversation with anyone, until he gets bored and drives back home.

But this time Mason had driven them to the club, probably to prevent Liam from leaving. He just realizes what of a good job his friends did at setting him up and the thought doesn't bother him as much as it normally does. He even thinks about thanking them.

Not only because a pretty and more importantly nice boy is currently showering in _his_ bathroom, but also because they are always there for him and they're the best friends he could possibly imagine to have.

Suddenly, he feels tears welling up in his eyes. He hadn't meant to get that emotional, but sometimes it just happens. His emotions get the better of him and then they practically flood him. It’s nothing bad, some people even say that it’s cute, even though he doesn’t really care what other people think of him, as long as they don't make fun of him or trigger his anger people can think of him whatever they want. It’s not important if it’s good or bad. He’s learned to accept that some time ago.

Same as he has learned to accept himself the way he is. And right now he’s a sobbing mess with probably red-rimmed eyes and tears wetting his cheeks, yet he thinks it’s so purely him. If he had to draw a picture of himself, he’d definitely have teary eyes on it. The tears that represent his emotions in the best way possible. The little droplets running down his cheeks visible to everyone’s eyes.

And yet he’s surprised when suddenly a hand lays on his shoulder, a feather-light touch, a brief squeeze and a deep voice calling his name. Liam doesn’t dare to look up, doesn’t want Theo to see him like this. He had almost forgotten about the other boy and stopped listening to the steady stream of the water the second his emotions had gotten too intense, had been too focused on himself to even notice Theo stepping out of the bathroom.

“Are you fine?”

It’s the question he dislikes most in his life. He just has heard it way too often over the last couple of years. Starting with when his biological father had left them, or more like had gotten kicked out by his mom, and he had been too young to understand that he had treated her really badly, especially when he had once again come home completely wasted. Afterwards, Liam had cried a lot. He had missed his dad because he had never treated him badly, had just been a little harsh sometimes, but he had never beaten him. His mother on the other hand had had to take lots of hits, and now that he knows about it, he can’t see his father the same way anymore, doesn’t even want to try to contact him. But everyone still had asked if he’s fine when they’d seen him crying. When he had grown older his I.E.D also had started developing and more and more he had started to have episodes, he had hurt people, not physically, not like his father had, but with words. And he knows that emotional pain can be way worse than physical pain because that’s the kind of pain that lasts. After one of his episodes the guilt had slowly eaten him up, and he hadn’t talked to a soul until he eventually found himself bearable again. Then, the same question had gotten asked over and over again.

_Are you fine?_

And the simple _sure_ had stayed his answer. Though, he had never meant it and eventually people had stopped asking.

But he isn’t that person anymore and he hasn’t heard his most disliked question in years, so when he slowly tilts his head up and looks into Theo’s illuminating green eyes, sees the genuine smile, he knows that this is different. That Theo might be one of the few people that doesn’t use these three words like they are nothing. Like they don’t hold such a power.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He says and means it for the first time, shooting back the same genuine smile to empathize his honesty. _I’m fine now_ , he adds silently.

 

 

 

Theo stares holes into the ceiling while his brain doesn’t want to shut up and doesn't allow him to finally fall sleep. He’s been lying in the bed for an unknown period of time now and at some point he’s given up on hoping to eventually fall asleep. Liam is lying next to him, had insisted that Theo doesn't sleep on the couch because that’s his kind of hospitality, apparently. Theo can’t say that he doesn’t appreciates it though, can’t say that he doesn’t like sharing a bed with this not so stranger anymore.

Also, he can’t tell if Liam is asleep. The boy doesn’t make any sounds, could be dead actually and Theo wouldn’t know if he didn’t sigh every now and then. Theo likes listening to it- not like a creep of course-, he thinks it’s adorable. And his thoughts don’t want to stop going back to Liam either. He replays the events of the night in front of his inner eye, from the moment he met Liam at the bar to now when he’s actually lying next to him in his bed. What a crazy night, he thinks.

“Theo, I can practically hear you thinking. Go to sleep.” A sleepy voice brings him out of his ramble.

“I’m trying,” Theo defies.

Liam lets out a small laugh at that. “Sure you are.” He rolls over so that he’s facing him. “What are you thinking about?” He asks warily, knows that thoughts you have at night can be a little more private sometimes.

Theo doesn’t say anything for what feels like forever and Liam already thinks he won’t get an answer until he suddenly speaks up, “I couldn’t stop thinking about today. And especially not about earlier… You know, when you cried,” the last word is barely audible, though Liam catches it, still. “I couldn’t keep myself from wondering what you were crying about and I didn’t want to push you, so I rather said nothing, especially because I know what it feels like to get asked such private questions.” His voice is low, considerate.

Liam thinks about something his mother always says, _go big or go home_ , and he thinks it fits to this situation pretty well. “I’m a very emotional person, you know? And the reason why I cried isn’t even important. What is more important is which question you asked me. You asked if I’m fine. Did you mean it? Like, really mean it?” He’s not sure if Theo will think he’s crazy or not, but he had to ask. The question didn’t stop nagging at him, even though he hopes to know the answer to it already.

Theo opens his mouth and closes it again. “Of course, I meant it,” he says eventually, “Why shouldn’t I mean it? It’s not like this is a question you ask someone every day. I don’t at least. Also, I’ve heard this question often enough to know that it’s nothing you aks without meaning it.” He closes his mouth rapidly again and makes a face.

“What is it?” Liam asks confused.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to make this about me.” Theo replies, though Liam can’t help but think that there’s more behind it and since he already started with the pure honesty he’ll now just go with it.

“No, you can tell me. I promise I won’t tell a soul. Seriously, I don’t have many friends aside from Mason and Corey and I won’t even tell them. My lips are sealed. See,” he presses his lips together demonstratively and smiles when Theo starts chuckling.  

Theo’s expression turns serious again. “Okay,” he takes a deep breath, “You remember that I moved away when I was 10?” Liam nods but doesn’t want to interrupt him. “So, the reason why I moved away is a little more private.” He cuts himself off again, blinking the tears away that are blurring his vision. The first few sobs are threatening to escape, so he swallows them down with the lump in his throat. He clears his throat before he continues, his voice shakier now, “It was because of my sister, because of her disease actually. There is a clinic in another state that is specialized on her disease and so we moved there to get her help.” The tears are streaming down his face by now. He doesn’t even care that Liam sees him like this, though, he appreciates the hand the other boy puts on his, supportively.

When Liam realizes that Theo doesn’t seem to want to continue anymore, he pulls him into a hug, one hand on the back of his head and the other on the small of his back, comforting him. Theo’s head is buried in the crook of his neck and Liam can’t help but think that he might have found a safe spot there. He erases the thoughts though, and concentrates on stroking over his back in a soothing gesture. Neither of them dares to say anything; neither of them finds it necessary. The calming silence only broken by Theo’s sobs and their breathing.

Eventually, Theo pulls back, his tears dried on his cheeks by now, the only evidence that’s left are his probably reddened eyes.

“Are you fine?” Liam asks, tilting his head to the side, a small smile- considerate and careful- on his lips.

Theo chuckles lightly at that and the other boy seems pleased with causing this reaction. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you, Clumsy.”

“And there we’re back to the mocking,” Liam jokes.

Theo shakes his head and pinches his eyebrows together. “No, I don’t mean it in a mocking way. Maybe at first, but it actually suits you. It’s cute, like you.” He looks up at him through his lashes, a shy expression on his face. Though, he doesn’t leave Liam any time to say anything because he immediately starts talking again, doesn’t want to get any kind of rejection and so he won’t give Liam a chance to do so.

“I still need to tell you the rest of my story.” He throws the other boy a watery smile and Liam takes his hand again, squeezing it reassuringly. Theo continues, “So, we had to leave to get help for my sister. It wasn't easy and also didn't get easier… never will be easy, actually. I had to leave my friends behind, leave my home and start new somewhere else. My family had always been close, especially me and my sister. But this was a new kind of coherence.”

Theo takes a deep breath again, a slight smile tugs on his lips, his features similar to those of a young boy, still full of curiosity and wonder.

“What happened then?” Liam asks hesitantly.

Theo leans back down, staring at the ceiling, lost in memories, stuck in the past that he’ll never forget. The train of thoughts going further without a destination and all he can do is to remember. All he can do is moving on, always the memories in the back of his mind; never forgotten.

He almost feels Liam’s eyes on him, but he doesn't pay any attention to them. His own eyes are glued to the ceiling and his mind is lost in the memories.

“She had to be there all the time. Couldn't go home. Not like I could. Every time I went there and left again, I looked back at her. I knew that I left my sister behind without knowing if I’ll ever see her again. Never knowing if she’ll still be there when I get back. She couldn't leave the hospital, but she could leave me, still. Not purposefully. Of course not. She had no control over it.” His voice is rough and he tries his best to fight back the sobs from building up in his throat.

He stays silent. Only their steady breathing can be heard. And they stay like that for what feels like an eternity.

Until Liam builds up the boldness to ask the question that doesn't stop crossing his mind. His voice is low and he’s hesitant when he asks, “Why did you move back here then? Is your sister still in the clinic?” He kind of regrets asking the question. Doesn’t know if Theo will be willing to answer. Doesn’t know if he crossed a line with it. But he also can’t take it back anymore.

Theo doesn’t reply right away. And when he does, his voice is far from steady. “I don’t know where she is now, actually. Someplace better, I hope.” He doesn’t have to speak it out loud, doesn’t have to tell the other boy what exactly happened to his sister. Liam probably understands it anyway, Theo thinks.  

And Liam, he only slowly tilts his head to the side, taking in Theo’s profile. His features are relaxed and tense at the same time. There are no tears left in his eyes, as far as Liam can tell in the dim light. But his jaw is set and the smile hasn’t found its way back to his face since he had started talking about his past. It’s reasonable, Liam thinks. He gets it and this time he doesn’t dare to ask any further questions. There’s no need to do so.

 

 

When Liam wakes up, Theo’s side of the bed is empty. But judging by the still warm sheets the boy doesn’t seem to have left long ago which doesn’t make him feel any better though. Liam had thought that he would at least stay for breakfast or that they could spend the day together, even.

He takes his phone from the nightstand, that tells him it’s ten o’clock and there are several messages he will have to answer some time later. Not now though. He’d love to stay in bed all day but he knows that he has to drag his body to the shower eventually and work on some of his projects for college. And maybe continuing to think about the boy he spent the last night with is also high on his to-do list, perhaps even top on the list, but who can blame him? The guy is breathtaking. He doesn’t only look like a greek god with his brilliant smile, the vibrant green eyes and the body of a porn star, but he also is so kind and gives off a calm vibe that Liam easily gets lost in. The green and orange of his aura practically dancing around him.

Yet, he can’t forget about the things Theo had told him the night before. The sister he had lost and the tough time he had gone through. Liam can’t help but think that Theo had left because he had given away too much of himself, because of the complete exposure. Liam assumes that must the reason since he would have run away after revealing so much personal stuff to a stranger, however, a voice in the back of his mind tells him that not everyone is like him and there could be a complete other reason for Theo’s disappearance.

Now is not the right time to rotate around all these thoughts though, and maybe a hot shower will help him to clear his head. He will have time to start picturing how his paintings are supposed to look like and which colors he has to mix together to create what his imagination will come up with.

 

 

Well, showering had definitely helped to sort his thoughts, but what doesn’t help to calm him is stepping into the kitchen with only a towel around his waist and still damp hair and being stopped dead in his tracks because the person he had least expected to be there is sitting on his counter while he’s sipping on the coffee he has apparently made.

“Morning,” Theo says, his voice is still raspy and thick with sleep. A fond smile is playing around his lips and a light blush creeps on his face when he takes in Liam’s appearance. But it’s nothing compared to Liam’s heated cheeks that must equal the color of a tomato. He stumbles backwards out of the room while he’s holding onto the towel like it’s a lifeline and runs back to his room where he slams the door shut behind him.

He leans against the wood, his breathing is unsteady and it’s not because of the short run to his room. But he can’t focus on that, all he can think about is that Theo hasn’t left. He has been there the whole time and if Liam and hadn’t been lost in his mind he could have found out about it way sooner. And now Theo is in his kitchen, probably thinking that Liam is the weirdest person on earth while Liam is still freaking out about the fact that he had stepped into the kitchen with just a towel around his waist.

“Snap out of it, Dunbar,” Liam whispers to himself. _You’re such a prude sometimes_ , he adds silently. And with that he hastily changes into real clothes, though, not without checking if there are any stains on them, and leaves his room again.

“Sorry,” Liam says sheepishly when he enters the kitchen for the second time this morning- now fully clothed, though. He bites his lip and combined with his probably still rosy cheeks Liam’s embarrassment must be completely obvious, or maybe the fact that the had run off the second he had seen Theo; everyone with eyes could see it, perhaps even a blind person could.

Theo chuckles lightheartedly and Liam realizes that the corners of his eyes crinkle when he does it which makes it look even more adorable. “You’re still cute,” Theo shakes his head slightly and, once again, the other boy’s calm vibe washes over Liam, helping him more to relax than the shower he had taken early. What Liam finds most fascinating about it though is that Theo is this peaceful even though he had to deal with lots of crap in the past, or maybe even because of that. _Death changes people_ , is something his mom had told him once and now he knows that she had not talked about the body that changes with the time but the people that are left behind.

“You already made coffee,” Liam says, changing the topic but Theo doesn’t seem to mind it since he just nods his head and pours coffee into a mug that he takes from one of the shelves before he passes the mug over to Liam, their fingers lightly touching in the process and leaving them tingly. The ghost of the touch perceptible, still.

Liam brings out a quiet “Thank you” and bright smiles immediately settle on both of their lips. This is not what Liam had expected of his morning, not at all actually, but it is way better. Even better than what his imagination had come up with while he had been showering, especially since it had been only about his paintings which are nothing compared to Theo.

He is pretty sure that if he tried to draw the dark-haired boy, he could never capture him quite right. Not because he isn’t talented or doesn’t have the right pencils to do it, but because everything about the other boy is so unique and fascinating that no artist out there, not even Liam himself, could create the perfect picture of how he sees Theo. And in this moment he knows why some people call him an hopeless romantic. He hasn’t known Theo that long yet and still, he can’t help but be completely fascinated by him and see him in a light that probably no one can take in but him.

And Theo sitting on his counter in Liam’s shirt and sweats is definitely a picture to drool over, especially when his hair are so messy and the rays of sunshine catch his features so perfectly. He’s still occasionally sipping on his coffee and a warm smile dances around his lips. Same as the imaginary orange and green shades dance around him, engulfing him. The whole scene Liam is witnessing is soft and seems so surreal. Liam is sure that he won’t be able to capture it like it looks in reality but he could at least try.

“Don’t move,” he yells at Theo before he rushes to the room that has become his atelier, taking his notebook from the desk and running back into the kitchen. He has to hurry up before a cloud will cover the sun or another incident could destroy the muse that’s sitting in his kitchen right now.

He doesn’t even explain to Theo what he is doing. He just takes the pencil, opens a blank page in his notebook and begins to draw. It doesn’t take him long to be completely caught up in what he is doing. The pen seems to do its own work, flies over the paper, creates an outline of Theo’s face while Liam is the one who looks up every now and again to take in every detail of Theo’s being. He tries to capture everything; from the way the corner of his green eyes are crinkling whenever he laughs to the way his legs are dangling from the counter.

Liam doesn’t know how long he sits there and just draws Theo, but eventually he’s finished. He looks at the end product skeptically, compares it to the original and comes to the conclusion that he is quite happy with how it turned out, even though he thinks that the scene in front of him is more beautiful, still.

Then, he closes his notebook again and stands up to bring it back to his atelier. “Wait, you won’t let me see it?” Theo calls after him. “I’ve been sitting here for a whole hour while I was starving to death. The least you could do now is show it to me.” He even puts on a pout that comes close to the one that Liam has mastered years ago and always uses as his most effective weapon. Well, it doesn’t mean that Theo’s pout is not effective. It is really effective, actually.

So, he turns on his heels and approaches Theo. “But it’s not that good. Just a quick sketch,” he says shyly before he opens the page with Theo on it. His cheeks are heating up by the intensity Theo is staring at the sketch. He feels so vulnerable in this moment, so exposed. He isn’t used to sharing his art with anyone, not even Mason or Corey. At least not the things he doesn’t have to do for college. The ones he makes for himself are the ones that truly mean something to him and therefore he is really giddy and nervous about what Theo thinks of it.

“Wow, that’s amazing. You’re so talented, Clumsy. You know that, right?” Theo says eventually, his eyes still not having left the sketch, not even for a quick glimpse in Liam’s direction.

Not only the words are what leave Liam speechless, but also that he can practically see the awe in Theo’s features. It is something he hasn’t seen before. An expression that is so real and beautiful that Liam feels like wanting to sketch it, yet he knows that Theo might not be up for it. Also, his rumoring stomach is telling him that the green-eyed boy isn’t the only one who’s hungry.

“Thank you,” Liam says fondly, places the notebook on the table, the page of the sketch still open. For the first time in his life he is proud to show something off that he created and he is happy that Theo is the one he can share this with.

“Oatmeal. Right, Sparkles?” Liam says to Theo who gives a happy nod.

He takes a small pot out of the shelves and also places oats, cinnamon and almond milk which he takes out of the fridge on the counter, right next to where Theo is still sitting. “Isn’t it uncomfortable to sit there, by now?” Liam asks while he puts the milk into the pot and puts it on the stove to let it heat up.

“Well, to be honest with you, my ass and legs have fallen asleep by now, so I can’t even move.” Liam starts laughing at that, throwing his head back and putting one hand on his stomach that easily starts hurting caused by how hard he is laughing.

“It’s not funny,” Theo pouts and pushes him playfully while Liam is busy drying the tears that have fallen on his cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Suddenly, Liam steps closer to Theo and puts his arms around the other boy. Theo lets out a surprised sound and an even more higher-pitched one when Liam lifts him off of the counter and places him on the ground. It causes their bodies to be really close and Liam still hasn’t let go of Theo. “You better now?” Liam whispers and all of a sudden realizes how near he really is to the other boy and that there are only inches left between their lips.

“Fuck, Liam, the milk starts boiling,” Theo hurries out of Liam’s embrace and takes the pot from the stove. Liam takes it from him with a ‘thank you’ and puts it on the range that’s not hot. Then, he puts the oats and cinnamon in the milk, stirs it around and keeps stirring it when he places the pot back on the hot stove.

Eventually, their food is plated and both of them have their favorite toppings on top. They munch on it in a comfortable silence and Liam can tell that the air is sizzling around them, it has been since Liam had lifted Theo off of the counter. He doesn’t even know what he has been thinking but Theo hasn’t seemed to mind it, or has he?

Liam’s thoughts keep orbiting around this question until he’s finished with his food and even then he doesn’t seem to be able to clear his mind. Theo isn’t quite there, either.

Though, he is still the one who speaks up first after they’ve put their dishes in the sink. “Your oatmeal is really good. Thanks for making it for me.” He throws Liam a slight smile before he adds, “Thanks for everything, actually. I really had fun with you. But, sadly, I have to leave now since I still have stuff to do for some classes.” He sounds almost shy, as if he didn’t want to leave or thought that it sounded like an excuse, Liam thinks.

“Okay, I’ll bring you to the front door, then.” Liam feels like he’s saying goodbye for good, like they will never see each other again, or will they? Who knows if they’ll cross paths again. The campus isn’t that big, so they might run into each other there, but he is still not convinced.

Liam opens the door slowly, not yet ready to say goodbye. Not yet ready to lose the orange and green shades that mix so wonderfully with his blue ones. “You can keep the clothes,” Liam says lamely because he doesn’t really know what else to say.

“Or I’ll just give them back to you the next time I see you,” Theo suggests, already halfway out of the door, which means farer away from Liam. But he turns around again. Suddenly, really close to Liam and even more surprisingly he plants a kiss on Liam’s cheek. It’s brief, lips ghosting over skin and still it is more than Liam had expected.

“See you around,” Theo whispers in his ear, throws a last wink at him before he steps out of the door. He is already at his truck when he turns around again and asks, “One last thing, why Sparkles?”

Liam shrugs. “Because you remind me of the little sparkly emojis on my phone,” he simply explains and the last thing he sees before he closes the door is Theo’s quizzical look.

Liam chuckles while he leans against said door for a few seconds before he goes back to the kitchen to do the dishes. He sees the notebook lying on the table, goes to grab it and bring it back to the atelier. Though, when he looks at the sketch he sees that there’s something scribbled under it.

The text says “Call me, Clumsy” and there is also a phone number, Theo’s number, and he is sure that the grin that’s now spread on his face won’t leave it for the rest of the day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments always make my day <3


End file.
